The invention relates to mirrors and in particular to mirrors mountable in a car for viewing a child in a rear-facing car seat.
Infants are often placed in rear-facing car seats when riding in a car. Indeed, many states have laws requiring infants to be in rear-facing car seats. When in one of these seats, an infant faces the back of the car. It is difficult for a parent in the front seat of the car to see the infant""s face and the infant may become bored without anything at which to look.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an apparatus including a mirror. A body is adapted to couple to and support the mirror in multiple of orientations to allow the mirror to reflect light from and to multiple areas. Multiple tabs are coupled to the body and adapted to interfere with adjacent portions of a car seat, to which the body is mounted, and a rear ledge of a car to inhibit the body from moving relative to the car seat.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. Each of the multiple tabs includes a plate having top and bottom surfaces and a rib protruding from at least one of the surfaces. The plates have first and second ends, the first ends being movably coupled to the body, and the ribs are wedge-shaped, tapering from relatively thick ends to relatively thin ends that are closer to the second ends of the plates than the first ends of the plates. Each tab has multiple of ribs protruding from both of the top and bottom surfaces. The tabs are attached proximate to a top edge of the body.
The mirror is removably mounted to the body.
The body includes a flexible fabric adapted to adjust to a contour of a car seat.
The apparatus can also include multiple flexible straps and a pair of mating connectors each attached to a strap, at least one of the pair of connectors being adjustably attached along a length of the strap to which the at least one connector is attached. The straps are adapted to form a loop around a rear car seat and to be coupled by connecting the mating connectors to secure the body to the rear car seat.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features an apparatus for viewing a child in a rear-facing car seat in a car. The apparatus includes a body adapted to be mounted to an interior portion of a car. A mirror is removably mounted to the body, the mirror being adjustable to multiple orientations to selectively reflect light to and from multiple directions.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The body is adapted to be mounted to a rear car seat. The body includes a flexible, washable fabric.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features an apparatus for viewing a child in a rear-facing car seat in a car. The apparatus includes a body. A mirror is attached to the body and adjustable to multiple orientations for reflecting light to and from multiple directions. Multiple tabs are coupled to the body and adapted to interfere with adjacent portions of a car seat to which the body is mounted to inhibit the body from moving relative car seat. The apparatus also includes multiple flexible straps. A pair of mating connectors are each attached to a strap, at least one of the pair of connectors being adjustably attached along a length of the strap to which the at least one connector is attached. The straps are adapted to form a loop around a rear car seat and to be coupled by connecting the mating connectors to secure the body to the rear car seat.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The body includes a flexible fabric. The body includes a plurality of transparent pockets. The mirror is removably attached to the body.
Embodiments of the invention may provide one or more of the following advantages. A mirror for viewing a child in a rear-facing car seat can be mounted to multiple types of rear car seats. An apparatus mountable to a rear car seat for attaching a mirror can be separated from the mirror and washed.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following drawings, detailed description, and claims.